Nueve Máscaras
by MotaDePolvo
Summary: El vendedor se ve forzado a corromperse para poder comer, una vez por máscara. Los compradores se ven involucrados en historias que no terminan viéndose claramente buenas o malas.
1. El Vendedor de Máscaras

El mercado en la ciudadela bullía de gente que ponía bajo las narices de cualquiera sus productos. No se entendía perfectamente por qué la nariz debía percibir la calidad de los brocados, las sedas y lanas; los esmaltes estilizados de las porcelanas, las curvas de los tarros, las cerdas de los cepillos para el pelo o la resistencia de un buen par de botas, pero sin duda el olfato era un excelente juez a la hora de elegir manzanas arrugadas, peras jugosas, pasas, quesos frescos, jarras de leche y frascos de cristalina miel; también lo era para elegir un pescado de ojos hundidos o la picante pimienta del oeste, por desagradable o molesto que fuera toparse con los malos productos.

El centro de la ciudadela se iba llenando de negocios florecientes por cuyas puertas entraban y salían los habitantes del reino, muchas veces acompañados de la alegre música de las vihuelas, flautas y panderetas de los bardos que se sentaban siempre alrededor de la fuente, amenizando el ambiente a cambio de algunas rupias o incluso algún trozo de pan con queso.

La tienda más visitada era el bazar, justo después de los puestos al aire libre donde se conseguía comida. En aquel sitio podías comprar desde leña para la chimenea hasta escudos de soldado.

También había una tienda especializada en preparar pócimas de colores: roja para la vitalidad, verde para el ánimo (la gente decía que el vendedor ofrecía esta última para enfatizar la "magia", aunque la gente común de la ciudad jamás había tenido ningún roce con esas fuerzas inexplicables).

Eran tiempos prósperos en Hyrule, como podía evidenciar la apertura de tiendas extravagantes: algunas de ellas solo abrían cuando se ocultaba el sol, llamaban la atención coloreando de dorado los adoquines de las callejuelas cuando abrían sus puertas y se derramaba la luz de sus velas. Estos negocios no sólo eran burdeles ni hostales, sino que eran cosas extravagantes como "búsquedas de tesoros", sitios que no abrían sin contraseñas y, por supuesto, negocios con lo que la gente juraba eran bombas que podían andar como ratones sigilosos por el suelo, las paredes y los techos antes de explotar.

La tienda que recién abría esa mañana era una de tiro al blanco con resorteras, por lo que la gente estaba agazapada alrededor, muerta de curiosidad y con las rupias rojas en las manos, estirando los cuellos y empujándose con los codos. La mayor parte de la clientela eran hombres jóvenes acompañados de grupos de mujeres de su edad a quienes querían impresionar con sus dotes caballerescas, por más que resultara obvio que un caballero difícilmente elegiría una resortera para la batalla.

Las rupias resplandecían verdes, azules y rojas bajo el sol en el mercado de la ciudadela, yendo de mano en mano con una facilidad casi ridícula, como si de pasarse cubos de agua para apagar un incendio se tratara.

Su baile por el mercado lo molestaba.

Todo Hyrule parecía gozar de buena solvencia, incluso los crímenes eran casi nulos en la ciudadela.

Era diferente para él, porque no tenía ni dónde echarse a morir tranquilo.

Incluso los vagabundos comerciaban -pidiendo a golpes de sus propios muslos que le vendieran fuego y bichos; en realidad era uno solo, siempre vestido de verde y sentado en el piso- pero no él. Estaba amargado de su suerte, detestaba ser la única persona que no participaba en la danza de las rupias por el mercado.

Y por supuesto que tenía hambre; se intensificaba a medida que el aroma de los guisos de cerdo escapaba por las ventilas de las casas, sobre todo a la hora de cenar. La cena siempre era tan bulliciosa en los hostales, con la carne asada, la marinada con vinos fuertes del oeste y dulces del sur, con los hombres cantando embriagados de dicha en la sobremesa y las estruendosas risas de las mujeres que acompañaban a los soldados.

Él detestaba sobre todo a los soldados en las épocas de paz, eran los más acaudalados y los más perezosos de todos, le parecía.

El sol aún no llegaba a su punto más alto en el cielo aquel día, pero eso no significaba que no tenía hambre. Su último alimento había consistido en media hogaza de pan que había arrebatado a un guay ladrón hace un par de días, en el Rancho Lon Lon.

Se había presentado a buscar trabajo y se encontró con un sermón del único trabajador, alto y huesudo, quizás tan amargado como él, y que se quejó de que había mucho qué hacer, que su patrón nunca hacía nada de provecho, que no permitiría que otro holgazán se sumara a las filas. Así que lo echó de ahí, aunque él intentó quedarse en el granero y robar algunas cubas de leche o doradas manzanas de los comederos de los caballos. Los guays, esos pájaros enormes, eran como guardianes del rancho y lo abandonó después de que uno intentara sacarle el ojo de la cuenca cuando le arrebató la media hogaza de pan.

El trabajo era para los jóvenes, como bien sabía su jefe carpintero. Al parecer, no era tan rápido y se concentraba demasiado en hacer los giros y las figuritas en las patas de las sillas, las esquinas texturizadass de las mesas, las flores de las cajoneras, insistiendo con el formón y la gubia.

El jefe de los carpinteros necesitaba aprendices fuertes y grandes, no aspirantes a ebanista, así que lo echó, y desde entonces no había tenido suerte para que nadie más lo contratara.

* * *

Saliendo de las murallas del castillo le gustaba seguir el curso del agua, porque aquello le procuraba algunas bayas comestibles e incluso algún que otro pez distraído -tampoco era bueno para pescar con las manos-.

Mientras esperaba que su ropa se secara, colgada sobre las ramas de un árbol pequeño después de bañarse, agradeció no haberse casado con la muchacha pelirroja que traía los melocotones de los huertos al panadero de la ciudadela, pues el rugido de sus tripas enmudecía el del propio río y una pesadilla sería haber arrastrado a la miseria a la pelirroja, con esa sonrisa amplia y la nariz salpicada de pecas que parecían cambiar de lugar cada semana.

La vida de la pelirroja junto al panadero era tranquilizadora para él; la última vez la había visto de la mano de dos chiquillos que juntos no completaban ni siete años, y todos ellos lucían radiantes.

Los conejos escaseaban en zonas pobladas. Él sabía que comenzarían a brotar del piso como tubérculos maduros al tomarlos de las orejas en sus madrigueras, pero eso sería en el este, la zona de los bosques, y siempre había temido a los bosques; no porque se encontrara lleno de lobos, sino por las leyendas de esos sitios lejanos. Era bien conocido por la gente de los pueblos hylian que entrar donde estaban los niños del bosque, los Kokiri, era una sentencia mucho peor que la muerte, que terminabas los días viviendo como un ser gigantesco y sin cerebro que estaba en los huesos, anchos huesos y voluntad maliciosa.

Sin embargo, estaba por dejar de existir, famélico, y dando pasos tras pasos, hora tras hora, día tras día y sin darse mucha cuenta, ya se encontraba en el área donde los árboles altos y espesos comenzaban a aparecer cada vez más juntos los unos de los otros.

El palpitar de su cabeza y la sensación de doloroso vacío en el estómago jugaba con su visión, con su equilibrio y su razonamiento. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera visto un conejo saltar entre los matorrales lo habría dejado ir, como si no fuera un animal lo que se paseaba por el terreno, sino una voluta de polvo, pero contra todos sus pronósticos, el suave pelaje amarillo captó su atención mientras se mecía sobre la piel del conejo grande que se ocultaba entre un círculo de hierba fina.

Extrajo cuidadosamente la vara a la cual sacó filo en alguna parte del camino, una especie de lanza corta para intentar atrapar los peces de colores del curso del río, sin quitarle de encima los ojos al conejo.

Brillaba como los rayos del sol en el alba, amarillo puro, destellaban sus orejas puntiagudas y su larga cola esponjosa.

" _No es un conejo_ ", pensó. Pero no había tiempo de arrepentirse, el hambre apremiaba y lo hizo clavarle la lanza precisamente en aquella cola danzante.

Después de la impresión que se llevó al escuchar el chillido, se mantuvo rígido en su sitio mientras veía cosas que lo habrían hecho salir huyendo.

La hierba del círculo que contenía a aquel animal se sacudió, se volvió pequeños montículos verdes y salió en diferentes direcciones, agrandando el círculo, como si le hubieran salido piecitos.

Pasaron rozándole los tobillos, por lo que se permitió un escalofrío que subió hasta su nuca.

Después se fijó en el humo que cubría a la criatura, y ahora la llamaba así, pues al disiparse la nube, aparecieron otras colas.

Dos colas se mecieron juguetonas alrededor del zorro de pelaje amarillo tendido en la hierba, como si cada una estuviera a merced de corrientes de viento distintas, y en la tercera cola, izquierda, aparecía la rudimentaria lanza, clavada entre brillante sangre espesa.

La criatura le dirigió unos ojos rasgados, casi invisibles bajo el espeso pelaje, y se sintieron tan humanos que de nuevo quiso salir corriendo. No eran ni acusadores ni misericordiosos, los inescrutables ojos del zorro con tres colas bailarinas, pero aquella expresión le resultó intolerablemente dolorosa.

* * *

—¡Din! ¡Farore! ¡Nayru! —farfulló, presa del pánico. Algún sitio de su mente le recordaba que era ridículo, pero otra le decía que el zorro tenía tres colas como las tres diosas y que las había ofendido—. ¡Solamente soy un hombre hambriento! ¡No tengo malas intenciones!

Sentía que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y sudaba como si bajo el ardiente sol del desierto se encontrara. No quería ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, que pesaba una tonelada y le impedía seguir mirando al zorro, que seguía mirándolo pero había dejado de mecer las colas, entregándose a la postración.

Él profirió alabanzas, disculpas, sobre todo muchas disculpas a las diosas, derramó algunas lágrimas amargas, confundió las palabras y se le hizo un nudo en la lengua. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Finalmente, un viento helado le sopló la cara. Aquello lo hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, sacudido por temblores que le tenían acalambradas las pantorrillas.

De pronto se sintió muy ridículo; había caído la noche y los búhos comenzaban a cantar junto a los grillos del césped. ¿Cuánto tiempo es que había pasado escondido, sobre sí mismo, de un zorro de tres colas? Había cabras y terneros con dos cabezas, los había visto ser sacrificados o vendidos a las compañías de fenómenos, y eso era mucho más perturbador que un zorro con tres colas bailarinas.

Realmente no entendía de dónde había surgido el pánico, aunque se lo atribuyó a la falta de alimento y al extremo cansancio.

Ya no había rastro del zorro, ni sangre ni lanza; ni siquiera astillas, pelos dorados ni gotas de sangre quedaban.

" _Escapó_ ".

Soltó una risa tímida que se volvió una carcajada y espantó a algunos pájaros que dormitaban en la copa del árbol a su derecha.

" _Eres patético_ ", se reprendió, aunque estaba aliviado y feliz, como si no tuviera más hambre. " _Ni siquiera puedes conseguir alimento sin sentirte mal por él. Llorarías por los sentimientos de las remolachas"._

Iba a seguir caminando, en busca de algún lugar para dormir, cuando el color amarillo volvió a captar su atención.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó cautelosamente hasta lo que parecía una máscara tallada en madera, pigmentada en amarillo y negro que asemejaba el rostro de un zorro moribundo.

* * *

.

.

.

Me has dado una gran satisfacción al leer esto, ¡gracias! ¿quieres dejar comentarios o críticas? Serán muy bienvenidos.


	2. La máscara de Keaton

**Link**

Estaba furioso con el guardia, no conmovido, ni un poco conmovido, y el hecho de que el guardia esperara que se conmoviera lo hacía enojar más.

De por sí había odiado el tonito con que se había dirigido a él: *"Está prohibido el paso, ¿no sabes leer? Ah, claro, sólo eres un niño, ¡aún no sabes!"*

Su indignación se potenciaba porque era como un incontrolable fuego, y Navi echaba leño tras leño al reírse de su furia.

—¡Nadie me toma en serio! —había gritado en la ciudadela, atrayendo la atención y las risas de las señoras gordas que sacaban a pasear a sus idénticos perros por las mañanas, y aún peor, los "aww" de la anciana jorobada que siempre quería enseñarle los tesoros que encontraba en el río cuando sacaba a lavar su ropa: cantos rodados de pálidos tonos de rosa, verde y amarillo; trozos de cristales arañados, clavos, flores acuáticas o, con suerte, rupias embarradas de lodo y piecitas de joyería oxidadas.

—Si estás tan enojado, dime por qué estás haciéndole el favor que te pidió —solicitó Navi; había volado hasta su oreja puntiaguda con gentileza para hacerle la pregunta sin elevar la voz y atraer más atención de la necesaria. La mayor parte de la gente en el pueblo pensaba que el hada en realidad era una luciérnaga, incluso la niña que correteaba tras las gallinas cada mañana había intentado capturarla. Unas pocas más señalaban a Link y murmuraban, con mejillas encendidas de emoción: "¡Un Kokiri fuera del bosque! ¡Es una premonición de buenas épocas venideras!".

—Un niño no iría de pueblo en pueblo para hacerle un favor a un soldado —contestó el pequeño, hinchando el pecho. El hada volvió a echarse a reír pero esta vez Link la ignoró, escudándose en el orgullo que acababa de construir.

No era un niño. Llevaba a cabo una misión regia, estaba bajo las órdenes de la propia princesa Zelda. Y del Gran Árbol Deku, quien era aún más importante que la princesa, pero no más arrebatador. No recordaba haberse quedado sin aliento al ver nunca al Gran Árbol Deku, pero en cuanto la princesa se giró y le puso encima sus grandes ojos brillantes, Link se había olvidado hasta de dónde estaba.

Por supuesto, la primera impresión se había quedado rápido en el olvido en el momento en que la princesita se puso a hablar hasta por los codos de sueños y premoniciones. ¡Ni siquiera Mido hablaba tanto! Pero había decidido hacerle caso porque el Gran Árbol Deku le pidió escuchar a la princesa.

No era un niño, y aunque hubiera en el mundo personas como el guardia de la puerta que separaba Kakariko de la ladera que llevaba a la ciudad de los Gorons, Link les demostraría de lo que era capaz, paso por paso.

No valía de nada que relatara la forma en que había derrotado a esa araña gigante "Gohma", que parasitaba al Gran Árbol Deku, si la gente podía reírse. Y que se rieran del Gran Árbol Deku podría hacer que se le humedecieran un poco los ojos; su muerte estaba todavía fresca en su memoria y no le había llorado bien, pues Navi flotaba como espora de diente de león a su lado cuando aquello ocurrió y cohibió un poco al pequeño; solamente se había restregado los ojos con el dorso del brazo y se había echado a correr, el entrecejo fruncido y puñados de valor asumidos.

* * *

La tienda era nueva y se notaba por el brillante barniz sobre la madera de los muros y de las curiosas orejas de conejo que sobresalían del techo, como si la casa fuera un animal gigantesco.

El Kokiri se preguntaba cómo era que le había pasado desapercibida la Tienda de Máscaras Felices, a mano derecha nada más salir del caminito que precedía al Templo del Tiempo. El mundo fuera del bosque era muy diferente pero interesante, sin duda alguna, aunque nada más había visto la ciudad del castillo hasta ahora, a la cual pudo llegar en un carromato cargado de troncos de árboles cortados en pedacitos. Solo había visto los troncos desechos así tras las tormentas, si tenían la mala suerte de atraer rayos. Para llevar fuego, los Kokiri siempre usaban pequeñas ramas que caían naturalmente. El bosque proveía todo.

En el bosque, Link había jugado con los demás Kokiri usando máscaras hechas de hojas anchas con agujeros, para asemejar ojos y bocas; a veces, trozos de corteza que sostenían con las manos, y hasta dedazos de barro sobre las mejillas cumplían la función del disfraz, pero las máscaras amarillas que se exhibían detrás del vendedor, una vez que se encontró dentro de la tienda con orejas de conejo, eran otra historia.

Se acercó como enajenado hasta que se topó con el mostrador de madera oscura, entonces el vendedor carraspeó para traerlo a la realidad y lo invitó a leer el cartel a su derecha.

Aquello lo hizo prestar atención: el guardia de Kakariko había dudado de que pudiera leer, pero este señor daba por hecho que sabía hacerlo.

Era un hombre de ojos rasgados hacia arriba, lo que le daba el aspecto de estar siempre feliz, también lucía una sonrisa amplia a juego; su cabello era marrón con destellos bermejos y algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro -aquellas que se hacían de tanto sonreír-. Vestía de púrpura, con un adorno dorado en el cuello. Link pensó que lucía tan ataviado como Zelda, diferente a las demás personas del pueblo y, por alguna razón, aquello le inspiró desconfianza, mas la olvidó rápido cuando el vendedor le ofreció trabajo.

—¡Trabajo! —Navi se había agitado de arriba a abajo como campana, incluso haciendo un tintineo similar—. ¡Link, no puedes distraerte, tenemos qué encontrar las Piedras Esp...!

Había sido rápido y la atrapó con el sombrero, aunque no le pasaba desapercibida la mirada que le dirigió el vendedor. ¿Sería de los que conocían las hadas?

—Puedes llevarte una máscara y usarla en público —el vendedor le explicaba, con una sonrisa —. Si le gusta a alguien, te pedirá un precio.

*"En algún lugar del mundo hay una persona que necesita esta máscara. Solo ten fe".*

Se lo había dicho con un tono extraño, una vez que le puso en las manos la máscara amarilla de un zorro.

* * *

 **El guardia**

Se limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente con las yemas de los dedos; a pesar de que eran tiempos de paz y los soldados sólo llevaban la cota de malla, casco, guanteletes, brazales y el peto, hacía demasiado calor donde estaba parado, custodiando el tramo de la Montaña de la Muerte.

Debía estar parado ahí doce horas, a veces de día, a veces toda la noche pero al menos estaba cerca de su hijo. En cualquier oportunidad que tenía, como los descansos para comer, lo iba a buscar para que tomaran algunos cubos de queso con aceitunas y manzanas picadas, un caldo de verduras o pollo cocido con especias que él mismo había aprendido a preparar.

De un tiempo a la fecha, no se encontraba en casa: era un niño muy inquieto y al guardia le preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo solo. Nada podía hacer, solo estaban los dos en el mundo desde que su esposa había muerto, y nada quería saber de mujeres desde lo que le había pasado con la Gerudo, hace apenas tres meses.

Su única diversión en horas de trabajo consistía en ver o, con suerte, charlar con los empleados del carpintero: una bola de hombretones con más músculo que cerebro, siempre quejándose de lo duro que era trabajar bajo el sol ardiente sin cesar. Apenas escuchaban la voz del jefe y daban saltos de pavor, y se pasaban las horas fantaseando con unirse a los grupos de ladronas del oeste, mientras daban vueltas infructíferas por la villa como almas en pena. Había una casa que nunca parecía pasar de los cimientos, por más que el guardia se hiciera pantalla con la mano desde su puesto y entornara los ojos, los empleados del carpintero jamás pasaban por ahí.

* * *

Ese día, recibió un favor que realmente no se esperaba: el niño de la carta firmada por la princesa Zelda, en la cual ella le daba permiso para ir a Montaña de la Muerte, regresaba con la máscara de zorro amarilla. Había conocido al niño un par de días atrás, y ya iba con su pequeña espada y un escudo de madera a la espalda con lo que pretendía enfrentarse a las espontáneas erupciones volcánicas de la Montaña Muerte.

Le consiguió un descuento con el dueño del bazar en la ciudadela del castillo, que vendía escudos de soldado, a cambio de que el niño le llevara la máscara amarilla. En el fondo, el guardia sabía bien que lo que deseaba realmente con tantos mandados era alejar al pequeño para que olvidara su idea de aventurarse a un sitio tan peligroso.

Su hijo se había valido de un berrinche que involucró lanzar vegetales cocidos al techo del comedor para conseguir aquel disfraz, y esa mañana todavía le había caído una zanahoria marrón y arrugada sobre el tazón de cereal al guardia.

—¡Mi hijo estará muy contento! ¡De veras eres el Señor Héroe! —agradeció, le pagó por ella el precio completo más una pequeña comisión y lo dejó seguir su camino montaña arriba.

La sonrisa todavía no se borraba de su rostro cuando la culpa lo tomó por sorpresa; como adulto responsable, no podía permitir que un niño fuera a Montaña de la Muerte por más que tuviera el permiso de la realeza, pero por otro lado, tenía que obedecer las órdenes de la princesa.

¿En qué clase de mundo la firma de una niña debía ser respetada por adultos con más criterio?

La culpa que sentía era cada vez mayor.

* * *

El guardia no solía beber mucho, hacía años que no tomaba ningún sorbo de cerveza, por lo que se sentía tremendamente confundido con lo que había visto aquella noche, cuando fue a buscar a su hijo por la villa para que se fueran a dormir.

Eran las seis y media, el sol acababa de ocultarse y llevaba varios minutos revisando los escondrijos del niño, acompañado de la refrescante brisa veraniega y el cantar de los bichos: las casas de ladrillos rojos en construcción, el gallinero de la hija del carpintero, el molino de viento y hasta el cementerio del fondo de la villa eran sus sitios predilectos para ocultarse.

El guardia se había cansado de prohibirle hacer eso, así que lo aceptó y era una especie de juego en el que participaban antes de meterse a cenar acompañados del confiable sonido del molino de viento.

La entrada al cementerio estaba a unos cuantos pasos, de madera invadida por enredaderas de vivas flores de color púrpura -ahora cerradas-, y se podía ver la lápida grande pero sencilla en honor de la raza Sheikah, cubierta de un musgo poco invasivo que hasta funcionaba como ornato.

Se había detenido en la hierba alta cuando la vio agitarse, entonces se colocó la máscara del zorro amarillo para darle un susto o tal vez una sorpresa al pequeño, y justo después había aparecido la criatura con dos colas.

Tenía un color dorado oscuro, erguidas sus colas y enroscadas hacia él, como las de los escorpiones; sus ojos eran ranuras oscuras entre el pelaje brillante y transmitían un aire terrorífico.

Había atribuido aquello a la máscara, algún truco en el visor... Aunque no tenía visor cuando la revisó en casa.

Después imaginó que, como estaba en la hierba, donde a veces crecía esa hiedra parduzca que causaba alucinaciones al simple tacto, podría haber influido en lo que había presenciado... Pero la hiedra también causaba irritación.

Mecánicamente, siguió tomando su sopa de tomate una vez en casa, recordando la forma en que el zorro había abierto su hocico alargado para pedirle, con una voz escalofriantemente humana, que abandonara el reino cuanto antes, mientras lo perforaba con su mirada oscura.

—¡Papá! —Su hijo se restregó los ojos, adormilado. El guardia era consciente de que no le había prestado atención durante la cena, pero todavía no podía sacarse la imagen del zorro de la mente. Aún así hizo un esfuerzo para fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Me enteré que has estado pasando el día entero en el cementerio —eligió regañarlo, lo que siempre le salía natural. Al mismo tiempo lo tomó bajo los brazos para llevarlo a su dormitorio, esquivando la mesa con la vela a media altura que chisporroteaba y chillaba, evidenciando que estaba húmeda. El niño eligió, por su parte, fingir que estaba demasiado cansado como para ser regañado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —murmuró contra su hombro, antes de ser depositado en la cama. El guardia pudo ver que espiaba con un ojo, aunque el otro lo mantuvo cerrado, como si ya estuviera dormido.

—Alguien —contestó el guardia, enternecido de los esfuerzos histriónicos de su hijo.

—No es justo —murmuró el niño. Después de un rato, intentó: —No fue Dampé, ¿verdad? No —también se respondió, testarudo —, no. Él es bueno.

Después de aquello, se durmió de verdad.

El guardia siguió viéndolo sin mirar un rato, recordando nuevamente al zorro con dos colas y olvidando a propósito la máscara en el pequeño desván, al fondo de la caja grande donde guardaba el atuendo de bodas de su esposa, junto a las flores que usó en en el pelo, dentro de un libro que jamás leyó; el pequeño sabía que esa caja no se tocaba.

Y el guardia recordaba.

Que si de verdad quería mantener a su hijo con vida, le había dicho con voz muy humana aquella criatura, debían abandonar el reino de inmediato.


End file.
